


Rosaceae

by aluinihi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot Twists, florist!Ed, tattoo artist!Roy, very tired of this bullshit!Alphonse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: And to worsen his current situation, Mustang was at theunfortunately-visible-from-the-large-glass-windowcashier, spying on Ed with mischievous eyes. A smug smile curled his lips as he noticed the blonde's stern look and Edward groaned in frustration.Roy winked.Ed went back inside.





	Rosaceae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanedspresso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedspresso/gifts).



> Hello! Another fic with a flower name!
> 
> I am [humanedspresso's](https://humanedspresso.tumblr.com/) secret santa and this is their gift! They kindly allowed me to post it haha
> 
> English is not my native language, please warn me of mistakes. I hope you have a nice reading!

**_To humanedspresso_ **

_By aluinihi_

 

_Blue Carnation & Co_. was located at a very nice street: short buildings, tall trees and a good amount of passerby. Due to quality and variety, it had managed to gather a considerable amount of clientele; form children to elders, lovers to bachelors… Its popularity steadily grew just like the flowers its owners nourished. It was Trisha Elric’s dream for the entire duration of her short yet loving life, and her sons had dedicated themselves to make it come true.

After selling a marigold bouquet to a lonely woman, Edward went to the outside showcase to check the store's newest arrival. The petit bush of winter daphnes had been strategically placed at the store's entrance so the strong, sweet smell would invite possible costumers in. And it was beautiful! Who wouldn't want to walk by beautiful flowers?

Taking his time fixing it, Edward got rid of the dry leaves and untangled those growing awkwardly. As he threaded his gloved fingers through the stems, a tiny piece of paper fell on the plant's soil. His first, almost instinctive reaction was to sigh in deep annoyance.

The second was to glare at the store across the street.

The only problem Edward could find on owning this specific flower shop was _there_. A small but nonetheless annoying tattoo studio called _Molten Gold Ink._ It served as a hideaway to the world's biggest bastard, _Roy_ _Mustang_. Each working day, Ed found himself being the jerk's one and only target, and repeatedly kicking him out. Mustang had the bad — and possibly dangerous — habit of embarrassing Edward in front of his little brother. Every morning, the man took a detour to leave small notes hidden around in the flowers for Ed to find, which always brought a mild blushing crisis. If Alphonse had any negative thoughts about it, he had certainly never voiced them.

And to worsen his current situation, Mustang was at the _unfortunately-visible-from-the-large-glass-window_ cashier, spying on Ed with mischievous eyes. A smug smile curled his lips as he noticed the blonde's stern look and Edward groaned in frustration.

Roy winked.

Ed went back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello?”

Edward's head snapped up from the notepad and he studied the man trying to get his attention. Sandy-blond hair styled in a mess and very blue eyes that curiously matched the button-down shirt. He cautiously placed a vase of daisies over the counter, smiling warily.

“Good morning,” greeted awkwardly, “I was here earlier and I bought these flowers, but… well, I’m wondering if I could change them for something else?”

Deeming the specimen in a good state, Ed shrugged.

“Sure, why not? What do you have in mind?”

“Red tulips, maybe?”

“We have that, but they are a bit more expensive.”

“It’s no problem! It’s for someone special, you see…”

_Intense, then_. Edward suppressed a smile and nodded, quick to make his way through the store. He came back to the cashier with a vase slightly larger than the one the client had brought, containing three blooming blood-red tulips; their petals shone with health and the leaves gracefully embraced their stem in a vibrant green.

“Here,” said Ed, as he left the flowers next to daisies, “If you’d like, I can make them into a bouquet.”

The man beamed. “Nah, this is fine, they live more like this, uh?”

“Good point.”

Ed was just finishing the packing — tying a nice ribbon around the vase's edge, putting it inside of a proper bag — when his sight caught a small paper roll that surely was not supposed to be stuck in the soil. Instantly, Edward felt the ground underneath him crumble; he stared at the innocent costumer, and then back to the paper.

He pulled it out and shoved it inside his pocket. And if he pushed the bag a little too roughly into the other’s waiting hands, nobody could judge, right?

“Here! It’s more 150 cenz!”

The man shot him a puzzled look but reached for his wallet anyway, pulling out a few coins and handling them to the blond vender. Edward smiled awkwardly.

“I hope your date goes well, Mr…?”

“Havoc, Jean Havoc,” he beamed, offering his hand and Edward took it gladly, “Thank you very much!”

The moment he was outside, Edward scrambled to unfurl the note. Bubbles filled his belly and the rapid increase of heart rate should be worrisome. Except that in the end it really wasn’t.

 

_My heart aches for you whenever we are apart._

 

“Oh, that’s sweet!”

The blond yelped, turning to scold the imposing threat behind him.

“Dammit, Al! You scared me, you brat!”

Alphonse laughed as Ed clutched the note against his chest, keeping it from view.

“Why are so defensive? It’s not like I haven’t read one of those before.”

“You shouldn’t, though.”

“Considering what I found a few days ago,” Alphonse grimaced in clear disgust, “You’re probably right.”

The older Elric blushed, causing another fit of giggles from his brother.

“Oh, god, Al, please tell me it wasn’t— it was, right?” groaned, “God, if he doesn’t stop already…”

"Don't be mad at Roy, Brother," patting Edward on the back, Al offered him a sympathetic smile, "I mean, at least it means he's into you!"

“ _What the fuck, Al?_ ”

“And he’s such a good—”

“Shut up!”

"And you totally like it!"

“I said _shut up!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

_Lilies, roses, carnations, gerberas, orchids, chrysanthemums, daisies, peonies, calla lilies, dahlias, sweet peas, alstroemeria, delphinium, anemone, hyacinth..._

The door hinges creaked announcing the arrival of a new customer and Ed sighed, closing the notepad and leaving his spot behind the counter. He put on his best _you-will-buy_ smile and waltzed through the rows of colorfulness and alluring scents. Clients always had the worst timing, interrupting Ed when he really shouldn't be interrupted.

And sometimes he wondered… if Trisha would have been more patient. When he and Al were kids, she seemed like the most tolerating human being, smiling and talking with a soft voice that could lull two energetic boys to sleep with a few words. She was a walking flower, and would certainly fit way better with the environment then Edward. Maybe she wouldn't even feel the slightest irritated at the raven-haired man touching the sunflowers.

Well, what a shame Ed was the owner, uh.

“ _You!_ ” he called out, “Back from where you came, you bastard!”

Roy Mustang turned to him, finally leaving the poor sunflowers alone. The dark eyes glimmered as they settled over the petit blond and he smiled, slow and charming and what a shame Edward had to kick someone like _that_ out.

“Good afternoon to you as well!”

"Quit it, Roy," crossing his arms, Ed shot him an annoyed glare, "I know you're just lazying around."

“It’s lunch hour.”

“ _Lazying around._ ”

The man pouted — which was _ridiculous,_ or _stupid_ — feigning hurt.

“I can’t understand, how do you get people to buy anything if you treat your most important client like this…”

Edward rolled his eyes, grabbing Roy by the wrist and tugging him towards the exit, “You’re no client, you’re just a slacker! And I already told you to get the hell out.”

"Not with that specific wording, actually!" Mustang stood firmly by the doorway, refusing to be moved, "By the way, I _was_ a client, on the past tense but since you're being so rude—"

Groaning, the blonde shoved him softly on the chest, “ _Out_ , idiot!”

The tattooist raised his arms in surrender and gloomily crossed the street to go back to his studio. Edward, in a completely well-intentioned manner, accompanied the man with his eyes all the way through. To guarantee he would no longer be interrupted and, obviously, it had nothing to do with arses. Of course not.

Good arses around that area? No, not at all.

 

* * *

 

Roy Mustang always closed the studio at precisely 6 p.m. The opening hours happened to vary — constantly dependant on how comfortable was the bed on each morning — but locking up was sacred and it must never be delayed. Because Blue Carnation & Co. always stayed open a bit longer.

Crossing the street with a bonce on his steps, Roy felt his insides warming up and, by the time he'd reached the door, he was pretty sure they had dissolved entirely. He stood silently by the glass window, mesmerized by the long-haired owner making the last arrangements for the day. Jumping from vase to vase with a concentrated expression, he couldn't be more certain that Edward was the most beautiful man Roy had ever met.

And Roy was the luckiest one because he got to see that every day.

As he entered the store, Edward didn't even raise his head — however, the small twitch on the lips were enough of a sign. Roy walked to him, arms instantly finding their home around strong shoulders.

“Hello,” whispered.

"Hey," one hand came to rest over the tattooist's forearms, "Did you know I almost sold a few roses with a very not worksafe note attached to them?"

Roy chuckled.

“Oh, really? That would have been unfortunate.”

“Roy, I’m serious, you need to stop.”

He kissed a crown of golden hair, “But you like them, don’t you?”

Roy could _hear_ the eye roll that followed.

"If you won't, then at least keep it PG-rated."

Edward detangled himself from the embrace and went to the cashier with Roy trailing right behind him. Another blond head popped up, turning to Roy with a warm smile.

“Good evening, Roy!,” greeted Alphonse, “Is there any chance you’re here to buy some flowers?”

"Some other day perhaps," Edward intertwined his fingers with the tattooist's, who tightened the grip for a brief moment in acknowledgment, "I'm here today just to drag my hardworking husband back home."

Edward looked away and snorted, “Give me food and I’ll go willingly.”

“I’m sure I can manage.”

"Then go!," Alphonse said, a bit too enthusiastically, "I can finish the check-ups and lock everything, don't worry!"

Edward, surely baffled by his brother's behavior, blinked a few times and Roy used that seconds of shock to drag the man away. Staggering to follow, the blond shouted orders at Alphonse that were brushed off with waves and half-mumbled agreements. By the sideway, Roy could not resist any longer: he pulled the florist against his chest, peppering his face with kisses. Laugh bubbled out of Ed's lips and he fisted Roy's shirt in a false attempt to push shove him off.

And Alphonse, who had to watch the whole show, smiled fondly and sighed.

“Disgusting…”

**Author's Note:**

> _and they were husbands_
> 
>  
> 
> Plot twist, I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) and now [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/aluinihi) as well! Let's talk :D


End file.
